1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic position information transmission system and a method using a wireless data network, and more particularly, to an automatic position information transmission system and a method using a wireless data network capable of improving convenience of search by registering icons associated with keywords on search screens of corresponding mobile phones and registering icons representing a search position range on the search screens while improving convenience of use by automatically transmitting position information regarding the corresponding mobile phones during a call attempt to a pre-authorized specific mobile phone through a wireless Internet network and automatically transmitting the position information regarding the corresponding mobile phones for each predetermined period or at the time of a call connection failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, with the recent development of information and communication technologies, a development of information providing technologies capable of providing information regarding various fields to a plurality of subscribers in real time via at least one host server using a long-distance data communication network has been actively conducted.
Based on the development of peripheral technologies such as cache memory extension technology, or the like, for more rapidly providing accurate information to subscribers and information sorting technology and information compression technology for more conveniently approaching a subscriber's taste and preference have been recently under development. Further, with the development of such technologies, development of various contents and solutions thereof has also been actively conducted.
Owing to the rapid technology development, mobile phones equipped with wireless data technologies capable of more rapidly transmitting larger-capacity data to mobile phones located at a remote place have been recently released.
Generally, when a receiver receives unwanted calls, he/she can reject the calls. However, when a telephone number of a caller is not previously registered in a mobile phone of a receiver, the receiver cannot confirm the corresponding caller and therefore, has no choice but to confirm the caller through a telephone call.
In addition, new mobile phones are equipped with a GPS module, which may recognize its own position coordinates. Therefore, the new mobile phones may transmit the corresponding position information according to a demand of an authorized third party (for example, parent), such that the third party can know where an owner of the corresponding mobile phone is positioned.
However, in order to use the function, the third party needs to request the position information regarding the corresponding mobile phones whenever he/she intends to receive the position of the specific mobile phone for each predetermined period. Therefore, there are problems in that the operation is complicated, more key operations are needed, and whenever the position information is requested, the request needs to be stored.
In addition, even though the third party requests the position information regarding the specific mobile phones, new mobile phones cannot transmit position information when the corresponding mobile phones are not present in an area in which the wireless data can be transmitted.
Meanwhile, new mobile phones can perform wireless Internet and therefore, need to frequently perform a local search when intending to search specific positions or places. Therefore, since there is a need to input keywords and a search radius whenever the local search is performed, it is very inconvenient to use new mobile phones.
In addition, the inconvenience of users that cannot skillfully input keywords or users that cannot skillfully determine whether or not to input any word as the keywords may be further increased.